The use of premium coupons for stimulating a recipient's interest and enthusiasm for the relevant goods or services has increased greatly in the recent past. Distribution of a plurality of various coupons has proven to be the most cost effective means of providing the recipient with the coupons. The premium coupons involved are normally comprised of a generally rectangularly-shaped planar member on which advertising and other information is printed. Because of the fact that the coupons are relatively thin, being manufactured from a sheet of paper, there has arisen the problem of economically packaging a number of coupons so that they may be distributed to the recipient by the mail, by magazine inserts, by newspaper inserts, as well as by other distribution methods.
Premium coupons must be low cost in their manufacture and distribution in order for them to be cost effective to the provider of the goods or services. Not only must the distribution mechanism be cost effective, but it must also be capable of supplying all of the coupons, Additionally, it is preferred that a means be provided for orienting the coupons prior to their distribution so that they may be arranged in a manner felt to be most responsive to the interests of the ultimate recipient.
In view of the above, a new and unique means for efficiently distributing premium coupons in a cost effective way is necessary. The present invention provides such a cost effective distribution means by providing a planar member having peripheral edges, at least a flat compartment secured to a first one of said edges and extending therefrom and adapted for storing therein a plurality of generally planar inserts, the at least a first compartment being folded generally along said first one of said edges and overlying at least a portion of said planar member, and means for maintaining the at least a first compartment in said overlying relationship with said planar member.